Talk:Monster Gloves
The Call Beast enhancement is believed to function similarly to Beast Affinity, making jug pets spawn at a higher level. It does not guarantee a level 75 jug pet. See Talk:Beast Affinity for some test results. --Valyana 02:45, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Studio Gobli say that Monster Gloves cause the jug pet to spawn 0-1 level below the BST, rather than 0-2 normally. --Valyana 07:47, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ---- I would think that the current wording "Causes pets summoned with Call Beast to be 0-1 levels below the Beastmaster." is misleading. It implies that you could have no merits in Beast Affinity and still call a level 74-75 Keeneared Steffi. Unless someone can bring some tests to prove that the gloves literally cause any jug pet to spawn within a level of the Beastmaster, I think that the wording on the gloves' effect ought to be changed. --DesertWind 12:23AM, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Maybe say "Causes pet that would normally be 0-2 levels under BST's level to spawn at 0-1 levels under BST level" --Pazdarcy 08:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) HareFamiliar if summoned by a level 75 will in fact be around level 72-73 or so. The "cap" we all talk about isn't a cap on the actual level of the pet, but instead refers to some hidden cap where the stats of the pet simply do not scale with level as they should. A jug that is capped at 50 does not in fact spawn as level 50 when a level 75 uses the jug, it just "feels" that way judging by the strength of the pet.-- 23:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It does in fact spawn as level 50. You can tell the level of a jug pet by its damage on newbie mobs; in most cases, the damage rating of a monster's "weapon" is its level. I've clarified the wording a bit. --Valyana 05:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hidden Effect/Augemnted Jug Pet? farming for treasure caskets today when i noticed my jug pet using TP abilities without the aid of sic... was wondering if the augment jug pets might have something to do with this? im going to keep testing this but other input would be nice. and btw im using a Homunculus as jug pet. --Firelurker456 16:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) could'nt get it to proc while trying.... but im certain it was using tp moves without sic up... needz moar testing. --Firelurker456 17:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I've noticed this with Shellbuster Orob as well. He was getting to 100tp and just using it on his own without me commanding Sic at all. I thought it was a glitch within Moblin Maze Mongers because that's where I saw it most (he did it three times in one maze). I macro the gloves in for Call Beast, then switch out to others, so the effect is present when you remove the gloves. It definately does do this, because I remember thinking something was "wrong" - they don't just TP on their own, but apparently with these gloves, they do. -- Orubicon 09:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The 'hidden effect' is not really a 'hidden effect' of the gloves - I can confirm this because I have been using jugs as early as my mid 50s, and sometimes my pets would go crazy and continue to sic even when I told them not to. Earlier theories when this came up is that its a glitch, it can happen with jugs and non-jugs, but its difficult to replicate (only had it happen to me a handful of times in years of BST). The only 'consistant' thing we could find is that we all used 'sic' before 100% tp (a way to make best use of your timers, as soon as they get 100% they go - as long as its within a few seconds of your sic) and the enemy dies just as your pet is going to sic on the enemy. What we assumed to be happening is that if your pet charged up to sic just before the enemy died, but didn't actually get a chance to 'use' the ability yet and the enemy died, it would preserve the pets TP somehow and glitch-out (you know when it gets stuck in that animation of ability using, like dragoon pets do sometimes). You'll notice it right away, if you send your pet in to attack again it will likely start off right away with the sic it never had a chance to finish, then do it consistantly @100% tp until the fun ends. Enjoy your overpowered pet while it lasts, because eventually it stops doing it, and we don't know what makes it stop since its so damned hard to replicate (its fun frog-kicking every 100% tp until it stops ^^ though). Oh, and this has gotten me killed... when a pet randomly uses an AOE that you didn't tell it to use, it can be very dangerous. But yeah, its not 'monster gloves' - I have them as well, and I've not gotten pets to 'freak out' and sic on their own any more frequently than I did leveling up.--Fujilives 14:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) pets using tp moves freely can we please get some confirmation to this claim "Causes pets summoned with Call Beast to occasionally use TP moves without the Sic command." cause it would be great if it was true but if not lets remove it off the main page Redchaos 02:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to add to the debunk info. I've been BST75 for 5+ years with the gloves, and never have I noticed my jug pet using a Sic command when I did not tell it to,especially now that the command "Ready" has been implemented. I attest to this information being completely false and misleading, and should be removed from the main page. All the augment does is increase the level of a jug pet summoned. --Infotank 14:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm only level 62 but i notice my pets TP'ing all the time without my consent... I've had a pet at 100% Ignore my "Ready" Commands and just use a random TP move like 2 mobs later, also have had them just up and TP move without me even thinking about it. I notice this the most with Funguar pet, but i've had my SaberSiravarde Claw Cyclone once or twice without my given Command... So its not a Monster glove things, its either a Pet A.I Glitch or something intentional. so this is 100% not a Monster Gloves hidden effect, as im level 62 and cannot equip them, and it happens to me. (btw it is surprisingly most noticeable inside MMM) - User:Karbuncle Anyone know if there is a difference between the "augments" call beast and the "enhances" call beast effect on the +1 or is it a minor typo?